Sauve moi
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Gaara perd le contrôle de son démon suite à une attaque de l'Akatsuki et Naruto et les ninjas de Konoha vont à son secours. Naruto voulant le sauver à tout prix. Yaoi Naruto/Gaara


Titre : Sauve-moi

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : A découvrir

Résumé : Gaara perd le contrôle de son démon suite à une attaque de l'Akatsuki et Naruto et les ninjas de Konoha vont à son secours. Naruto voulant le sauver à tout prix.

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre unique :

_**Attaque de l'Akatsuki. Stop.**_

_**Gaara a voulu défendre le village. Stop.**_

_**L'Akatsuki a réveillé le démon de Gaara avant de disparaître. Stop.**_

_**Gaara ne contrôle plus rien. Stop.**_

_**Nous l'avons éloigné de la ville de Suna et réclamons votre aide pour l'arrêter. Stop. **_

_**Envoyez-nous des renforts. Stop.**_

_**Temari**_

Les mots de la dépêche envoyé par Temari se répétait sans arrêt dans ma tête alors que j'avançais à toute vitesse vers la ville de Suna. La vieille peau n'avait heureusement pas tergiversé et m'avait laissé partir au secours de Gaara sans que je lui tienne un long discours pour lui expliquer que je comprenais ce que ressentais Gaara. Hinata, sai et Kakashi s'était joint à moi pour arrêter Gaara. La mission était claire, il fallait arrêter le kazekage, Tsunade me l'avait répété en insistant bien sur le fait que je devais utiliser tous les moyens possibles.

Mais le sauvetage ne se ferait que de la manière dont je le voulais. Il était hors de question de faire du mal à Gaara... Pas après ce que nous avions vécu ensemble... Je ne les laisserai pas lui faire le moindre mal. Gaara dans cette affaire n'était que la victime ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre comme moi je le faisais... Nous avions vécu la même chose... Et je...

" Naruto ça va ? "

Je détournais la tête vers la personne qui venait de me poser cette question, il s'agissait de Kakashi qui semblait très inquiet pour moi.

" Oui ça va... Ne vous faites pas de souci... "

"Naruto, je sais combien tu es proche de Gaara.. surtout depuis votre mission commune qui a duré plus de six mois... Mais ce que l'on va affronté n'est pas Gaara mais Shukaku... "

Je ruminais en entendant de tels propos venant de la bouche de Kakashi même si cela était pour mon propre bien.

" Donc, si jamais un jour, Kyubi prenait le dessus sur moi et que j'en perdais le contrôle... Vous me tueriez sans hésiter ? "

Kakashi me fixa sans dire un mot et avant qu'il ne réponde j'accélérais le pas. Je voulais être là-bas le plus rapidement possible... Rien ne m'empêcherais de le sauver... Rien... Pas même Kakashi...

Cette route me parut interminable alors que je me rappelais mes souvenirs communs avec le ninja du sable. Je souriais malgré moi et rougissait en repensant à certains d'entre eux. Je voulais seulement le bien de Gaara... Je ne voulais pas que cela se finisse ainsi... Qu'il soit oublié de tous et seulement vu comme un porteur de démon. Il était bien plus que ça. Et je ne le laisserai pas l'oublier lui même et oublier son village, sa famille ou moi...

J'étais encore plongé dans mes réflexions lorsque Hinata s'écria " Je les ai repéré... Ils ne sont pas loin... "

" Dans quelle direction Hinata ! "

"A un kilomètre au nord d'ici ! "

Je n'attendis pas d'en savoir plus et je m'élançais à travers la forêt dense de toutes mes forces.

Rapidement je me retrouvais dans un endroit désolé, les arbres était en lambeaux et arraché. On aurait dit un paysage de guerre. Sans m'attardais je continuais d'avancer dans la direction indiqué par Hinata et je vis alors Gaara de dos au loin. Il avait toujours son apparence humaine. Je me stoppais une seconde surpris qu'il n'est pas pris l'apparence de son démon. Peut-être arrivais-je trop tard, il avait peut-être déjà repris ses esprits.

Face à loin Temari et Kankuro qui étaient dans un piteux état. Je les vis reculer face à Gaara et le sable se précipiter sur eux comme plusieurs projectiles ressemblant à des lances. Temari les repoussa de son éventail les détournant légèrement de sa direction mais leur impact sur le sol à proximité d'elle suffit à la faire tomber au sol. Kankuro lui se plaça derrière sa marionnette qui amortit légèrement le choc.

En voyant la scène, je me précipitais au devants de Temari et de Kankuro pour les protéger faisant face à Gaara et je m'aperçus aussitôt que je faisais plus face à celui que je connaissais.

Ses traits semblaient déformés par la colère. On reconnaissais à peine son visage. Ses yeux n'étaient plus noir mais était devenir rouge vif. Il transpirait de tout son être une rage et une colère incroyable.

D'un mouvement je le vis se préparer à envoyer de nouveaux projectiles. Je devançais son geste en faisant un multiclonage pour emmener Temari et Kankuro loin de cette attaque et se réfugier un peu à l'écart. Sautant d'arbre en arbre pour nous dissimuler au sommet de l'un d'eux au moment où mes partenaires de Konoha étaient en train d'arriver.

" Il ne nous reconnait même plus... " Soupira Temari en tenant sa hanche blessée.

Mes clones déposèrent les deux ninjas du sable sur le sol.

"Emmenez les, ils sont blessés, je m'en occupe... "

" Hors de question ! " S'exclama Kankuro.

"Je suis le seul à pouvoir arrêter Gaara... Laissez-moi faire. "

Les deux ninjas du sable se regardèrent, hésitant ne voulant pas abandonner leur frère.

" Je ne te laisserai pas seul ici Naruto... "

" Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plaît... "

Kakashi était en train de me fixer sans me répondre. Je voulais le convaincre au plus vite alors que j'entendais les attaques non loin de Gaara contre la forêt probablement pour nous localiser.

" Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je vous ferai signe promis... "

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je me précipitais à la rencontre de Gaara, les laissant en arrière avec les ninjas de Suna.

Gaara n'était pas difficile à repérer, il ne faisait pas dans la discrétion. Il semblait vouloir tout détruire sur son passage, probablement à la recherche de sa ville natale pour la détruire. Je me précipitais à sa rencontre pour l'intercepter.

" Gaara ! "

Il me repéra aussitôt et envoya de nouveaux projectiles dans ma direction que j'évitais de justesse.

" Gaara, c'est moi Naruto ! "

Ma phrase n'avait eu aucun impact sur lui. Il était déjà en train de préparer une nouvelle attaque. Le sable à mes pieds commençant à entourer mes jambes. Rapidement, je fis les signes de substitution pour esquiver l'attaque lancée par le ninja de sable, ne laissant à ma place qu'un tronc coupé. Mon esquive sembla l'agacer alors que je m'étais dissimulé derrière un buisson à sa gauche.

Je déclenchais à nouveau le multiclonage pour l'attaquer frontalement avec mes clones pour faire diversion. Je le vis faire apparaître un bouclier de sable juste devant lui. Cela semblait fonctionner parfaitement.

Je profitais qu'il ne surveille pas ses arrières pour m'approcher de lui et placer mes bras de sorte à bloquer les siens. Il réagit aussitôt en poussant un grognement de mécontentement.

Je resserrais mon emprise pour essayer de l'empêcher de bouger.

" Il y a moins d'un mois, on était en mission tous les deux au pays des tourbillons... Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il nous ai arrivé ? De ce que j'ai fait ? "

Il n'écoutait même pas mes paroles. Du sable se glissa entre son corps et le mien et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment dense, il me repoussa en arrière me faisant ainsi lâcher prise.

Il fit aussitôt volte-face pour essayer de m'attaquer tant que j'étais un peu secoué.

" Gaara... "

Je lançais plusieurs kunais dans sa direction pour le bloquer dans son attaque sans pour autant le blesser. Il stoppa ses gestes à nouveau utilisant son sable pour se protéger. J'en profitais pour utiliser une attaque souterraine et me cacher sous le sol pour réapparaître entre lui et son bouclier de sable.

Il sembla un moment déstabilisé par ce que je venais de faire.

Je profitais du moment de flottement et de surprise pour attraper la tête de Gaara de mes deux mains pour l'embrasser.

D'abord surpris, Gaara ne bougea pas et resta immobile comme pétrifié sur place. Lorsque je rompis le baiser. Ses yeux était redevenus de leur noir habituel. Il semblait plus doux. Dans un murmure, Gaara soupira :

" Na... Naruto ?"

Il resta une fraction de secondes à me fixer sans rien faire puis d'un coup ses yeux reprirent leur teinte rougeoyante et d'un geste brusque, il me repoussa.

Je me rattrapais de justesse pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol. Je redressais la tête pour faire face au démon qui avait repris possession du corps de Gaara. Gaara poussa un cri strident avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur moi.

D'un mouvement rapide, j'esquivais l'attaque du kazekage. Celui-ci réagit assez vite et fit quelques mouvements de ces doigts faisant déferler une vague immense de sable que je ne pouvais éviter. Celle-ci me plaça contre un rocher de la forêt violemment. Je poussais un cri de douleur en regardant Gaara s'approcher de moi.

"Gaara, rappelle-toi... "

Il s'arrêta une seconde en m'entendant l'appeler de nouveau par son nom. Le baiser l'avait-il aider à se rappeler de moi et de ce que nous avions fait pendant ces six mois de mission plus que je ne le pensais ?

" Gaara, C'est moi Naruto... Celui qui est venu avec toi au pays des tourbillons, souviens-toi... "

De nouveau, je perçus un léger temps d'arrêt dans ses pas. Le démon semblait perdre peu à peu son emprise sur lui. Il fallait que je continue à lui parler. Que je continue à lui remémorer nos souvenirs communs.

" Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapproché pendant cette mission... Nous nous sommes aperçu que nous étions pareil tous les deux. "

Il était désormais face à moi et sa main était en train d'ordonner au sable d'entourer mon corps. J'essayais de le regarder dans les yeux pour essayer de percevoir le Gaara que je connaissais.

" Souviens-toi ce soir-là, où j'ai franchi le pas et, où je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais... Que nos lèvres se sont frôlées... Gaara... S'il te plaît... "

Le rouge de ses yeux vacilla. Sa main se baissa me libérant du sable qui m'entourait. Il me fixa avec un visage troublé, il essayait de reprendre le contrôle.

" Naruto aide moi... "

Je me précipitais vers lui et le serrait dans mes bras le plus fort possible.

" Gaara, je t'aime... "

Je rattrapais son menton de ma main gauche et capturais ces lèvres avec envie en le tenant contre mon corps. Je continuais de fixer ces yeux en prolongeant le baiser. Sa résistance ne diminua doucement. Ses yeux reprenant nouveau leur teinte naturelle. Je faisais durer ce baiser pour bien récupérer celui que j'aimais lui caressant les hanches pour lui faire passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Peu à peu, je le sentis devenir de plus en plus réceptif. Ses lèvres commencèrent à répondre aux miennes timidement puis avec davantage d'assurance. Je caressais sa joue avec tendresse alors que j'aventurais ma langue dans sa bouche. Gaara me laissa faire en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je me sentais si bien avec lui. Il m'avait tellement manqué et l'inquiétude avait été si grande.

Je prolongeais le baiser tout en reportant mes mains un peu plus bas pour caresser les courbes si parfaites de son corps. Gaara posa ses mains sur mes fesses. Je rompis le baiser en le regardant dnas les yeux.

" Gaara, je t'aime... "

Il eut un petit sourire et déposa un tendre baiser sur mon nez.

" moi aussi Naruto, je t'aime... "

Je crois que mon visage dû s'illuminer à ces mots. Je resserrais mon emprise autour de son corps.

" Tout est fini Gaara... tout le monde va bien... " murmurais-je doucement à son oreille.

" Je sais... J'ai vu tout ce qu'il avait fait sans pouvoir intervenir... Merci de m'avoir sauvé... "

je me sentis galvanisé par ces quelques mots qui me poussait à accentuer mes caresses. J'avais tellement envie de lui à cet instant. Je voulais tellement lui faire oublier toute la haine que lui avait fait ressentir son démon. Je voulais qu'il efface de sa mémoire ce qu'il venait de vivre pour ne laisser place d'à nos retrouvailles. Il m'avait tellement manqué depuis notre mission... Et l'adrénaline de notre combat me donnait encore plus envie de lui. Je ne voulais pas attendre et devoir retrouver les autres leur expliquer et attendre d'avoir un moment seul tout les deux ce qui ne pourrait venir que dans un long moment. Ces mains caressant mon bassin réveillèrent une autre partie de mon corps. après un silence, j'osais lui susurrais cette phrase qui brûlait mes lèvres.

" J'ai envie de toi... "

Gaara eu un sourire et comme réponse commença à dégrafer mon pantalon. Je le laissais faire en rougissant mes mains venant caresser ses fesses à travers le tissu qui les recouvraient. Je voulais multiplier les caresses sur ce corps meurtirt pour lui faire oublier ces blessures physiques et peut-être aussi réussir ainsi à lui faire oublier ces blessures morales.

Je sentis sa main caresser mon sexe à travers mon caleçon et je poussais un long gémissement de satisfaction. Sa peau si douce contre ma peau... Je mordillais doucement son cou alors que ces caresses s'accentuaient sur mon corps. Je fis de même en glissant mes mains dans son pantalon pour malaxer ses fesses. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, rien n'existait maintenant, pas de démon, ni de danger, juste de l'amour entre deux êtres...

J'étais tellement heureux de le retrouver lui-même que je dévorais littéralement son cou avec passion avant de lui ôter à lui aussi son pantalon. Nous enlevions nos caleçons en nous embrassant avec ferveur.

Nous rapprochèrent nos deux corps mettant ainsi en contact nos deux érections ce qui me fit frisonner de plaisir et d'envie. Un gémissement m'échappa et mon souffle chaud se perdit contre sa peau si blanche. Je voulais tant ne pas lui laisser le temps d'être torturer par ce qu'il venait de vivre. D'autant plus s'il se rappelait de tout, de l'attaque et de la fuite de l'Akatsuki, des blessures faites aux ninjas du sable... Je multipliais mes attentions pour détourner son attention vers un moment de bien-être et de bonheur.

Le contact charnel de nos deux corps m'électrisait totalement. Je ne pensais plus à rien qu'à moi et à Gaara. Tout le reste m'indifférait totalement.

Gaara plaça sa main sur ma sexe et commença à faire des va et vient. Je me cambrais doucement en soupirant de contentement. Gaara eu un petit sourire et m'embrassa tendrement avant de s'agenouiller et de commencer à lécher mon sexe avec douceur.

Je caressais ses cheveux en me laissant faire totalement sous le charme. Je ne me retenais de pousser des gémissements de satisfaction et de plaisir. Je l'encourageais à continuer alors que celui-ci s'amusait à jouer avec sa langue sur mon membre dressé. Je sentais mon coeur battre la chamade pour l'homme que j'aimais.

Gaara s'aventurait plus dans l'exploration de mon sexe avec sa langue me procurant des sensations indescriptibles. Je me cambrais encore poussé par tant de sensations ressenties. Gaara me regardait dans les yeux avec passion en commençant à alterner va et vient et gorge profonde faisant d'autant plus monter mon excitation.

Il finit par se redresser et par m'embrasser alors que je caressais avec douceur son intimité aventurant doucement mes doigts en lui tout en jouant de ma langue avec la sienne.

Ses gémissements s'étouffait entre mes lèvres alors que je jouais de mes doigts en lui avec délicatesse ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Son corps semblait tendu totalement par l'excitation. Je déposais de nombreux baisers qui se transformèrent en suçon alors que je continuais de m'occuper de préparer mon amant à mes assauts.

Finalement je plaquais Gaara contre un arbre lui relevant le bassin pour positionner mon sexe contre son intimité. Gaara entoura alors ses jambes autour de mes hanches alors que j'entrais en lui. Il lâcha un long soupir de plaisir qui se mêla au mien. a cet instant, tout ce que nous venions de vivre était loin de nous... Nous étions seulement pris dans les méandres de nos plaisirs.

Je caressais sa joue tout en continuant de m'enfoncer en lui. Je capturais ces lèvres à nouveau pour étouffer ces premiers gémissements. Je prenais tout le temps de le laisser s'habituer à cette intrusion. Je caressais ses hanches avant de les saisir fermement en commençant à bouger doucement en lui.

Gaara cambra sa tête en arrière à mes premiers mouvements en murmurant des mots d'amour qui me donnait d'autant plus envie de le satisfaire.

Le rythme de mon bassin se faisait lent pour bien savourer cet instant avec l'homme que j'aimais. Il semblait ravi et me regardait amoureusement en m'embrassant régulièrement entre deux soupirs. Je caressais son corps dont je voulais prendre possession. Il était si bon. Ces lèvres si sucrées...

Je sentais l'excitation me gagnait à chacun de mes mouvements de bassin. Son corps était tellement parfait. Plus je le regardais dans les yeux et plus j'avais envie de lui.

Je commençais à accentuer les mouvements de mon bassin pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir. Le corps de mon amant se cambra d'autant plus. Ma langue vint mordiller son coups descendant jusqu'à ses tétons ce qui provoqua des petits gémissements incontrôlés de sa part tellement sexy. Je repositionnais mes mains sur ses hanches pour mieux maîtriser le mouvement de mon bassin.

J'accélérais de plus en plus gagné par tant de passion et tant d'envie de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Je me sentais totalement subjugué par sa beauté et par la douceur de ses yeux. J'étais presque hypnotisé par son regard qui me faisait passer tellement de sentiments. Je sentais qu'au fon de lui à cet instant, il était heureux... Heureux d'être avec moi...

Le rythme de mes coups de reins devint de plus en plus intense et rapide. Je me laissais dépassé par ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je sentis peu à peu le plaisir devenir de plus en plus fort et monter en moi. Je caressais sa joue en continuant mes mouvements de butoir. De ma main libre je masturbais mon amant en même temps alors que ces bras qui entourait mon cou depuis que je l'avais pénétré vinrent rapprocher nos deux visages. Nous étions dans notre concon, ne remarquant même plus els dégâts autour de nous. J'avais gagné mon pari, faire oublier à Gaara ce qu'il venait de vivre et essayer de le soulager un peu de la souffrance qu'il venait de ressentir. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour changer ces souvenirs et lui faire disparaître toute la souffrance qu'il avait pu ressentir mais à cette seconde, la souffrance n'existait plus...

Notre baiser chaud et sensuel étouffa nos deux gémissements alors que nous nous libérions simultanément. Moi au plus profond de ce corps si parfait et mon amant entre nos deux torses. La chaleur et la passion ne voulait malgré tout pas redescendre et je continuais de le harceler de mes lèvres sans retenue. Nous étions au paradis, loin de l'enfer que nous pouvions vivre tous les jours à cause de nos démons...

Je restais à l'intérieur de Gaara encore un long moment le couvrant de baisers et de caresses et lui murmurant les plus beaux mots doux qui me venaient à l'esprit. Lui répétant sans pouvoir me retenir combien je l'aimais et combien j'avais eu peur pour lui. Gaara m'écoutait silencieusement en caressant mes cheveux blonds comme pour me rassurer me susurrant des " je t'aime " au creux de l'oreille.

A quelques lieux de nos ébats, mes partenaires étaient en train de s'inquiéter. Je n'appris que plus tard de la bouche d'Hinata que lorsque Kakashi lui demanda regarder avec son byakugan si tout ce passait bien, elle eu un moment d'hésitation.

Hinata devint rouge en utilisant son byakugan pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait et ajouta sur un ton embarrassé à l'adresse de mon maître.

" Tout est réglé... Naruto a... Il a prit la situation en main. "

End ?

Voilà ma première one shot sur Naruto avec un couple différent de mes autres fics... Je me demande si je vais faire une version 2 avec le point de vue de Gaara sur ces mêmes événements... Je vais y réfléchir. Y a un truc qui me gêne dans ce one shot mais je ne sais pas quoi

Bref...

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait plaisir... Merci par avance !**

A bientôt, j'espère...

YBL


End file.
